


Distant Shore

by CyberSearcher



Series: Detroit Become Human Mer!AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cause that’s all I can write, Connor being Connor, Fluff, Implied animal abuse, M/M, Mer!ConnorAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: Sailing was always something that brought inspiration to Markus, the ocean - powerful and beautiful - housed uncountable secrets and dangers. Each day on the waves brough something new.But this... he never expected to find this. Find him.(Updates every Saturday :D)





	1. Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting this from Amino (nhttp://aminoapps.com/p/ugpvon ) cause I felt like it lol. I just really wanted to write a Mer AU and this just came to mind. And RK1000 cause I’m trash.

Setting out onto the sea always inspired Markus. The ocean itself was a force to be reckoned with, powerful and unrelenting. Yet housing such delicate beauty and intricate craftsmanship. It’s where he often found inspiration, or took time to reflect and relax.

He had so much work every day, even if his friends insisted on doing it for him he could never leave them with such a large load. However, this was one of the rare few days where he had nothing important to do. 

His ship was small, but had a upper deck where he could store his paintings and tools along with a compact kitchen and living room. Technically the whole ship needed a crew of at least three, but he’d been running it with Carl for as long as he could remember. So he figured he knew what he was doing. 

Markus sat on the side of his ship, tracing the horizon in his sketchbook. There was an outcropping of rocks in the distance forming arches and small perches for birds and other wildlife to rest. He let his eyes wander across the water crashing against the rocks. Letting himself admire the faint and subtle details of the water as it shifted in the light. 

He’d seen the same rocks hundreds if not thousands of times. Every time was unique. But that’s when he noticed something different. Something was off about this picture. There, caught on one of the rocks was the outline of what looked like a net. And just below it, the water foamed. As if something was trapped underneath. 

His boat was too large to get close enough to the rocks, she’d scrape the shoals and capsize. Thankfully, it wasn’t a long distance and he was a good swimmer.

Grabbing his pocket knife and pulling off his shoes, Markus dove into the water and swam over to the rocks. Animals caught in fishing nets weren’t anything new to him, in fact this wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this. Some days it was curious seal pups, some days turtles and once a young shark pup.

The area around the rocks were rough and coarse, sharp enough to cut an animal to ribbons if they thrashed around enough. As Markus approached the rocks, he realized the water was tinted a shining blue like a film of oil. But when he raised his hand out of the water he realized that it was less akin to oil and more like watered down blue paint.

While it confused him, he didn’t let it stop him. He tredded slowly towards the rocks but the thrashing continued. Markus had to hold one of the rocks to keep himself steady. “Hey, calm down, you’ll be alright. I’m not gonna hurt you.” North often teased him for talking to animals like this. She often joked that he tried to charm animals because humans were too easy. 

There was a flurry of movement under the water and he could make out the shape of a tail under the water right before it disappeared behind the rock the net was stuck to. He saw a trail of that blue liquid flowing from behind the rocks and assumed the animal was injured.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to help you out of the net.” He cooed. Markus tilted his up to try and get a better look at the creature.

His jaw dropped when he noticed a soft face with curly brown hair and bright eyes hiding just under the water, then he glanced back to the water. There was the tail. The…the merman must’ve noticed his expression and he ducked under the water.

“I-I’m sorry!” He called out. “Please, I’m not gonna hurt you. Just let me help.”

Markus held his hands up, he didn’t know what else to do to show he wasn’t a threat. He took the time to look over where he was tangled. The net was caught around his tail and wrapped around the rocks. 

His tail in itself was a beautiful dark silver with highlights in different shades of blue across his fins that seemed to glow. The hand wrapped around the rock was webbed and tinted the same colour. Then he noticed a large gash across his arm, that’s where the blue blood was leaking from.

Markus pulled out his knife and cut out a piece of his shirt. He tucked the knife back into his pocket and swam closer, holding out the fabric. “Hey, your hurt pretty bad. Let me help you.”

He paused a few feet away and after a minute, he saw his head poke out from behind the rocks. He was gorgeous, with soft features and a tiny scale on the side of his head that shifted colours in the light. His eyes were bright but wide and terrified and so human it hurt to see him in pain.

The artist shook his head, he needed to focus. “Hi, my name is Markus. Can I come closer?”

The Mer tilted his head and then let out a series of sharp click and chirps like a dolphin. Markus smiled, even though he couldn’t understand him, he seemed calmer. When Markus didn’t say anything back to the Mer, he chirped again. Then he noticed his outstretched hand.

The Mer pulled his own webbed hand of the rock and held it out. After a brief hesitation, he set it flat against Markus’ palm. They floated their for a moment and he noticed the Mer looking him over like he was analyzing him.

He though for a moment how to communicate with him. The Mer was obviously smart, so maybe he’d understand what he would do. Markus pointed to the fabric in his hand and then to the cut. The Mer followed his other hand and back to the fabric.

Markus let the Mer decide what to do and then he nodded. He floated closer and tied the makeshift bandage around his arm. As close as he was, Markus noticed more subtle details on his body. Across his shoulders were more blue scales, fading downward from royal to sky blue. He also had gills across his throat, but he looked to be breathing with his head above water.

Once he was done with tying the bandaid, he floated back to let the Mer look over what he’d done. One of his hands began picking at the knot. “No, don’t do that. I don’t wanna you to get infected.” He said playfully.

The Mer looked up to him and chirped again before smiling. It was a small expression, a slight curve of the lips and eyes. But it was there. Markus pointed to the netting.

“I’m gonna cut you out of this, alright?” He asked, pulling out his knife.

But suddenly the happy expression was gone and replaced by fear in an instant. The Mer thrashed again, tail smacking Markus’ shins with more force than he ever expected. He struggled to hold on as salt water flooded his mouth.

“Wait, wait, wait!” He called out. “I’m - ach - I’m sorry! No knife! Okay, I won’t use it!”

Markus pushed himself back and held the knife in the air. The Mer was back behind the rocks, eyes narrowed on the blade. So he knew what it was. And given his reaction, whatever he connected to it wasn’t pleasant. Markus flipped the blade closed but the Mer didn’t seem convinced. So he sighed and chucked it back into the water, hoping it didn’t hit some poor fish. 

The Mer followed the knifes as it hit the water and once it did, he shifted forward again. He chirped quietly and Markus sighed.

“Guess I’ll have to do this the hard way buddy.” He said, beginning to work and untangle the net. 

He had to pull of the looser threads that had looped around his tail and hold them back from tangling again. It would’ve been simpler to just cut the threads, but he didn’t want the Me to be under stress.

Markus still couldn’t get over that, right here, this was a Mermaid. They were real. Part of him wondered if he’d just been dreaming. Soon he’d just wake passed out in front of one of his paintings, wishing this all really happened.

These thoughts passed as he continued to work on the net. All the while the Mer watched him, anxious but still curious. One hand rubbing over the fabric, feeling the new texture. 

Markus gave on last tug and finally pulled off the net from his tail. “There. That’s better.”

The Mer traced a hand down his tail, eyes awash with wonder. He chirped again, high pitched and joyful. He expected the Mer to swim away, but instead it stuck by him. Always a foot or so away, but still there.

“So, um, I’ve got to get back to my boat.” He explained. “If you want, you can follow me.”

He chirped again and ducked under the water. Markus though he swam away until he saw the Mer emerge a few feet away, closer to the boat. “So, you wanna race? Your on.”

He knew he stood no chance against a creature built for the water, but he tried anyways. He cut through the water in a front stroke and under the water he could see flashes of silver from the Mers tail. And just as he predicted, he got there first and was currently swimming in circles around his boat.

“Ha, you won.” He sighed, pulling himself onto the deck and sitting by the edge, his feet dangled in the water.

The Mer chirped again and grinned, as if to say ‘Of course I won’. “So, I guess you’re not gonna leave me, huh?”

The creature tilted his head and Markus couldn’t read his expression. Then he realized something, he should take pictures of this. Knowing a creature like this existed, seeing him thrash and panic in the nets. If others knew this, then they’d hopefully be more motivated than ever to protect their planet.

He bit his lip. “Hey, do you think you could stay here for a sec? I promise I’ll be back.”

Markus ran up the steps to grab his phone, he had to dig through piles of paints, canvases and clothes until he finally found it along with a sketchbook and pencil. He rushed back down and was surprised and amused to see that the Mer had figured out how to undo the knot holding a life ring in place and was currently playing with it in the water.

He quickly took a picture before stepping back out. Once the Mer saw him, he chirped and grinned. Markus sat with on leg crossed over, one still dangling in the water. He held up his phone and began snapping pictures in quick succession.

The Mer seemed to notice but didn’t understand the function of the odd metal box. So he just glanced up before going back to playing with the tube. “I wish I had more toys for you. Maybe if your here next time.”

He leaned down to get a better look at the shape of his tail. Then he glanced down to his book and began sketching. Every so often, the Mer would look up to him and eventually he gained enough courage to swim right next to his feet.

It took Markus only a few minutes to get the gauge shape of the Mer down. He set his sketchbook and phone in the back before lying down on his stomach and crossing his arms.

“Can you speak English?” He asked, then pointed to himself. “I’m Markus, Mar-kus. With a ‘K’.”

All he got were more clicks. But he didn’t mind the lack of results. The Mer held out his hand again, flat and fingers spread. “What?”

It took him a moment to realize what the Mer wanted. Spreading out his hand, he pressed his palm to the Mers. His hands were slightly colder than his and smoother. 

The creature tilted his head before suddenly licking the tip of his finger, then making a face of disgust and Markus couldn’t help but laugh. He’d yet to clean some of the old paint stuck to his hands, he’d given up trying a long time ago.

Then those bright brown eyes looked up to him in awe at the new sound. The Mer opened his mouth and chirped, but this time it sounded more akin to a huff. After a few tries, he could vaguely mimic the sound of laughter. It was softer and higher pitched but it was there. 

The Mer continued to play with their hands quietly with a silent wonder. Then, slowly, he curled his fingers over his own hand. He continued to stare so long, Markus wondered how he could be so entranced.

But then the moment ended. Markus’ phone rang loud from behind. The sudden sound shocked the Mer and dove back under the water. 

“Wait!” 

He reached out, but he already disappeared. Markus groaned and rubbed his face, offhandedly noting that his hand smelt like sea water and something fishy. He restrained his frustration before picking up the phone.

“Hello?” He said pinched. 

“Yo, Markus!” It was North on the other end. “What’s going on? You’ve been MIA for almost two hours. Remember the conference?”

There was a light scuffle in the background along with some yelling. He sighed. “I’ll be right back, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Don’t mention it Markus, hell, you’re not even needed. Just keep floating out there for a couple hours. You need that break, we’ve got this.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. It wasn’t due to a lack of trust in his friends, more like a sense of duty to be there with them. 

“Yep. I think Josh and Si have us covered.” She said. “And if it all goes to hell, I can have ‘em hide the bodies.”

“North!”

He heard laughter on the other side. “Kidding. Take care of yourself big guy.”

She dropped the call before he could argue more. He sighed and looked back at the waters. He hoped that the Mer would be back. He decided to keep him a secret for now, there was a reason the Mer was so scared of him and his knife.

He’d find out why.


	2. My Name is-

The first thing Markus did was set his phone to vibrate before searching up anything he could find on Mermaids. And as he expected, there wasn’t much. He found some folktales dating back to the 14th century, to prank videos and mono fin swimmers on YouTube. Anything he did find portrayed Mers as dangerous creatures, luring sailors to their death with their charm and song. 

He found reference to Triton, a Greek god and messenger of the sea who had the tail of a fish. But nothing substantial. After about an hour of searching and reading, he sighed and set his phone off to the side.

Markus cupped his hands in his face, groaning in frustration. He was never prone to lashing out like North, more often than not he’d press on regardless. But this was completely of guard, a Mermaid. Real and living right before his eyes. Why wasn’t this documented? Why weren’t people aware of this? It - He was incredible. 

During his internal monologuing, the Mer had returned. When he saw his hands over his face, he tilted his head. The Mer set his hands on the side of the boat and tentatively reached out. He chirped softly, setting it on Markus leg.

The man flinched hard causing the Mer to chirp in distress and pull back. “No, I - I’m sorry. I was just thinking.”

The Mer tilted his head when he saw Markus relax and swam back up to the side of the ledge. “I bet you know all about this area, don’t you? Even better than me. Know any interesting spots?”

After a beat, his answer was a series of more clicks and chirps. He dove under the water and pointed just past the shoals. Markus squinted and just behind the rocks, he noticed a glossy gold sandbar. He was surprised, was that always there? Or maybe he just never cared to notice.

“Wow, you really do know this place better than me.” He smiled. The Mer splashed around before finally diving. He emerged a few feet away, aggressively pointing. “Alright, alright I’m coming.”

He stepped up to the wheel and started the engine. Carl had owned this ship, but he’d outfitted it to make it as safe as possible for marine life along with extra safety precautions. The propeller was caged, the motor was relatively silent and he had an onboard sonar to help pick up underwater disturbances. 

Markus started up the engines and slowly followed the Mer. Said creature seemed slightly alarmed as the ship moved, but he noticed it swimming in circles around her before reappearing in front of him. 

Soon the sandbar came into full view. It was larger than he expected and the sonar showed that it was relatively shallow. The sandbar was exactly what he’d expected - simple golden sand - but scattered along were some rocky outcroppings and springs of grass.

He managed to pull his ship close enough to the sandbar, just enough so she wouldn’t be beached. When Markus jumped into the water, it just reached his thighs. He waded up through and towards the beach. 

Markus scanned the area for the silver Mer and soon enough he found him pushing himself onto the sand like a baby seal. He waved and chirped when he saw the human, mouth wide in a large grin. The Mer folded his arms on the sand, looking down Markus body.

The human noticed the Mer pause when he saw his feet. Instead of the dark, freckled skin, it was a dulled chrome with white highlights. Where his toes would have been, it was a smooth, rounded surface. The Mer tapped a claw and cocked his head at the odd ‘tink’ noise it made. He looked up to Markus’ arm and tapped again, visibly confused when he didn’t hear the sound.

“Yea, my legs are different from the rest of me.” He explained, hoping the Mer wouldn’t try to explore the differences between the flesh and metal. “I was in a accident. Me and my father - his name is Carl - were out on the sea. A net got stuck in the propeller and the boat sank. I managed to get my dad a life jacket but… well, mine got stuck and I had to pull it loose. Then there was a big shadow. And then I woke up like this.”

He gestured from his knees down, then sighed. “It’s okay if you don’t understand. Long story short, I lost part of me and almost lost someone I love because humans - because we were careless. Like you, because of us you got stuck in that net. How many more lives - human or animal - were lost because of us? I don’t want anyone to be in my position, cause I got lucky.”

The Mer went quiet, his face taking in a sympathetic and thoughtful look. Then he croaked, it sounded like part of a word. He tested more sounds before going silent. Then… 

“Me-Merk-kes?”

His jaw dropped and then he grinned in delight. “Yes, yes that’s me! Markus.”

“Maar-rk-kesss?”

“Mar-kus.” He encouraged. “It’s even better! Keep going!”

“Maaar-kus?”

“Yes!” He nodded. “I’m Markus, that’s my name!” He was ecstatic, the Mer - he could speak. He could speak english, he could learn, this was - he was amazing. 

“Markus! Markus!” The Mer cried out, splashing in the shallow waves. 

Markus laughed as he tried to stop from swallowing the salt water. “Hey! Hey! Calm down, do you want to learn more words?”

The splashing stopped briefly, long enough for him to quickly scratch out his name in the sand and pronounced them as he went. “See, these are letters. M-A-R-K-U-S. See?”

“M-a-r-k-u-s?” He echoed.

“Yea, there’s more letters.” Markus began scratching out the alphabet into the sand, sounding off each of them as he went. The Mer was smarter than he anticipated and managed to master the basics of alphabet faster than he’d ever expected. 

“O-key?”

“No, it’s pronounced ‘Kay’.” He explained. “Try it.”

“O-okay?”

“Yes! Now try a sentence. You need more than one word.”

The Mer’s brows furrowed for a moment. “Markus i-ss… okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, I am okay.”

“Markus is okay! Markus is okay!” He clapped his hands together. Then he pointed to himself. “Is… is me… me…”

It took him a moment for him to understand what the Mer meant. “Oh, your name. I guess you never really got one, but that’s alright, you can choose your own name.”

“N-naa-mee?”

“No, Name. It’s what you call something. Look,” he grabbed a stone. “rock.” Then he pointed to the ocean. “,water.” Then to himself. “,Markus.”

“Name.” The Mer whispered. “I… I name is Markus! Markus is… is good name! Yes!”

He tugged at his shirt, slightly flushed. “Umm, no. Sorry, that might get confusing. I am Markus, you are you.”

The Mer cocked his head. “I am… am me. Yes?”

“Yes, do you want help choosing a name?” He asked.

“Yes please.” He nodded, then pointed to the ‘C’ drawn into the sand. “I like this letter.”

“Alright, we can start there.” Markus said, then grabbed a stick and began writing names. “Tell me when to stop.”

He wrote down several names of the top of his head. “Castor, Cenna, Cola?”

“No, do not like.” The Mer shook his head.

“Caleb? Conrad? Conan?”

“Wait.”

Markus paused, then the Mer stretched his talons over the last name. He glanced over to the alphabet Markus drew, then scratched out shaky letters above the first names.

“C-o-n-n-o-r.” He pronounced. “Your name is Connor?”

The Mer watched the letters, as if they’d burst from the sand. Then he looked up to Markus and folded his hands in his lap, smiling. “Yes, my name is Connor.”

Markus just smiled, that was the most amazing thing he’d ever heard. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Connor.” 

Soon after that, both of them heard a low growling. Markus whipped around to try and find the source only to realize it was coming from Connor. The Mer suddenly blushed blue of all colours and curled his arm around his stomach. That’s when he noticed how thin he really was, almost to the point where he could count his ribs.

“Your hungry.” He said quietly. Connor just tilted his head. “When that part of you hurts,” he pointed to his stomach “that’s hungry. I’m sorry I don’t have anything to give you. And even then I don’t know if it’d be safe.”

The Mer chirped quietly, shifting so he sat more comfortably on the sand. Markus and Connor spent the rest of the day practicing more words. He was amazed by Connor’s progress, he was a fast learner, curious too. Curious about Markus and his life on the land. All he’d ever know ofthe surface was danger and fear.

He told Markus about stories of being attacked by sailors who mistook him for a shark, out swimming oil slicks and choking on polluted water when he swam to close to factories. “Connor always swim deep.” He explained. “Harder for… bad things to reach me.”

“Yea, I can imagine.” He muttered. “CyberLife definitely doesn't exactly help in that regard.” 

“C-cy-Cyb-re Li-iife?” 

“Yea, them.” Markus glared at the glowing blue triangle imbedded into his prosthetic heel. “It’s not that important. All history.” At least they’d won the lawsuit. If anything good came out of the whole mess. 

The Mer seemed to notice how Markus focused on the small light. Connor leant down and stuck his face in front of it. “Cy-ber-Li-iife. They take Markus feet?”

“It’s not that simple.” He said. 

“No.” Connor shook his head, raising it up to face Markus. “Did CyberLife put net in water, yes?”

“Yes, but-“

“And net cause Markus and Ca-aarl boat to break. Then Markus lose his feet. You no lose feet if net not in water.”

The great Markus Manfred, outsmarted by a Mermaid. He huffed a laugh. “Alright, okay. You’re right Connor. I guess some things really are that simple.”

“Thank you Markus.” He nodded, then he wrapped his arms around himself, a gesture implying uncomfort. “Net… Connor see fish and t-tur-turtle and c-craaabs in nets. And they… they are-“

Connor didn’t need to elaborate, Markus already knew what he meant. “I’m so sorry. We humans don’t treat each other very well, so naturally, the environment gets it worse.”

He tilted his head. “But… you are different Markus. You are good human, kind and soft. Very kind.”

“I just do my best.” He admitted. “That’s really it.”

Connor frowned slightly. “Then… your best is very, very good Markus.”

“Thanks.” After a beat he had a question. “The way you talk, can you talk to other animals? Like fish and whales? What about other Mer?”

Markus noticed his large fin suddenly stiffen. “Yes, I can. Have not met many whales, fish are… hard. They are Food. But do not know about… other Mer. I am only I know.”

“Oh.” He looked out towards the water. “I-I’m so sorry. I doubt we helped in that regard.”

“It okay Markus, I am not mad at you.” Connor said. “Still, it very lonely. Very… sad. All alone.”

The silence stretched on for a few moments. “But I am not sad now! No, not when I with Markus! You are very good, so, so soft. But… fins-“

“It’s feet, Connor.”

“Right. Markus feet are odd. Shiny, like boat.” He tapped on them again. “Did… do shiny feet hurt?”

“No, not anymore at least.” He said. “It… it took some time to get used to. But it’s good now.” 

Still. He missed feeling sand between his toes - something he always found annoying before - and just feeling in general. Oh sure they were advanced and he could sense pressure and heat. But it wasn’t the same, it was always different. The sensation was disconnected, vague like a clouded mirror. It was something he doubted he’d ever fully accept. 

“Markus is sad.” Connor noted.

He just nodded. Then Markus noticed Connor leaning in. “Uhh, Connor? What are y-mhp?”

The taste of salt water was the first thing he felt when the Mer suddenly kissed him. His lips were oddly soft as well. Markus was frozen in place even as Connor pulled back and smiled. “Does Markus feel good now?”

He was certain he was as red as a cherry. “I-I… uhh. You kissed me.” 

“Yes.” Connor state factually. “I… saw other humans doing that. It makes the humans look happier. Do you feel happier now?”

Markus didn’t know what to feel. He’d just been kissed by a Mermaid, an endangered species he’d only known for a matter of hours. Not to say he didn’t enjoy the moment. But that just added to his confusion. Connor seemed distressed at his lack of an answer, he’d have to say something soon. 

“I… I don’t know. But don’t worry, I’m not mad. Just… surprised.” He explained the best be could. 

“But are you happy?” Connor insisted.

“Well, yea. Yes, I’m happy.” He said. “Just… please ask before you do that again. It was kinda shocking.”

“Okay Markus.” He nodded. 

He looked up to the sky, some time ago, it had turned to the mixed hues just before dusk. Warm oranges, fading yellows and hints of magenta tinted the sky. Markus noticed Connor watching the sky too.

“I do not see the sky often. Always underwater.” He said quietly. “I like it. It is like Markus.”

“Really?” He wondered . “How am I like that?”

“Because Markus is soft and bright.” Connor said, pointing to the sky. “His… his eyes are very bright. Very pretty eyes, just like sky.” 

He’d been complimented on his heterochromia before. Mostly from reporters looking for ‘exclusive interviews’ or rich art snobs. Often they’d use very eloquent and pretentious words. But this, the simple, slightly broken and hesitant English warmed his heart. 

“Thank you Connor.” He smiled. “That’s really nice.”

The Mer grinned and nodded. “Markus is nice, he should get nice things.” 

He didn’t bother trying to hide his blush, instead he leant back to grab his notepad from the rocks and flipped to a random page. Connor’s eyes fixated on the paper and sketches. “This is called drawing, you take what’s in your head and try to show others what you see.”

“Oh, can I see what you see Markus?” He asked.

“Sure.” He often didn’t like showing his rough sketches, save for the Jericho Squad and Carl. He flipped to one of a group sketch. “This is North, Simon, Josh and my father, Carl.”

“No-or-rth has very red hair.” Connor noted. “Siii-m-on is very… very light and Josh is dark. Da-dar-ker than Markus. Carl has grey ha-iiir, like tail. He is sitting, is he tired?”

“In a way.” He shrugged. “It’s called a wheelchair, his legs don’t work, so he uses it to move.”

“Not lost like Markus?” He asked.

“No, just weaker.”

Connor traced a hand down his tail. “Could I use a wh-wheeeel chair? On the land.”

He expected him to want to visit land eventually. “You could, I guess. But I don’t know if other humans would like that. Sorry.”

“It okay Markus.” Connor nodded solemnly. “I un-der-stand that humans are very scared of... of new or odd? Do not know.”

“Both, actually.” Markus said. “And yes, it sucks. But we are learning, slowly.” 

“Why not more humans like Markus?” He asked. “Then e-v-re-one is happy.”

He laughed, which confused the Mer further. “Connor, I’m far from perfect.” 

“But Markus is kind!” He insisted. “Kind to odd and new, like Connor. Connor is odd and new, but Markus is still kind! He is very kind! Why not all humans kind?” 

“I really don’t know Connor.” He sighed. “Human beings are as unique as the ocean waves. It’s… hard to explain. There are some things we don’t even know about ourselves. Some humans think they are being kind, but they don’t know how much they hurt other humans. Some humans just want to feel good all the time. I’m not sure why, but they are like that.”

Connor pouted, and it was possibly the cutest expression he’d seen him make. “Some humans are just dumb then. Not like Markus, kind to odd and new.”

“Well, I gotta agree on that first one.” He admitted. Connor leaned back and watched the sky while Markus began tracing out his figure. His tail would occasionally splash and flick water and his expressions would change subtly from moment to moment. His hands would twitch the most, grabbing handfuls of sand, flexing his digits and tapping at his scales. Then he went still for several minutes. Markus though Connor had spotted a predator and glanced out over the water.

“Is Markus done drawing Connor?”

“Oh, you noticed that already?” He asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Yes, I try not to move. Make it easy for Markus to draw.” He said. “Can Connor see his drawing?”

He smiled “Of course.” He held the pages open for Connor to observe and judge. He’d yet to add any colour and clean up the lines, not his best work by far. 

But when Connor saw the drawing, his eyes lit up again and he started clapping again. “Markus did very, very good draw me! Make me look very good! Very, very good!”

“Thanks, I’ll definitely add some more colours later.” He stretched his arms up and yawned. Markus was tired, he couldn’t recall the last time he’d slept well. He’d been running on excitement and the mornings coffee and only now he felt the drowsiness seep in.

“Markus is… s-le-epy?” Connor asked,

He rubbed his eyes and set his sketchbook up on the rocks. “Yea, a little.” 

“Markus should sleep then.” He stated. Before Markus could get another word in, Connor pressed him down into the sand. His arms curled around his stomach and pinning his arms to his side.

“Connor, c’mon. I’m fine.”

“No, Markus must rest.” He persisted. “Please? Rest with Connor? I can rest with you, do not want to be lonely.”

Despite the fierce scent of sea water, clear air and seaweed, Markus found it all ironically comforting. Besides, he trusted Connor to wake him if something happened. It’d just be for an hour or so. And his last comment about being lonely sealed it. 

“Okay, I’ll stay with you Connor.” 

Connor chirped happily and pressed his face into the crook of Markus neck and he could feel the Mer smile. He managed to wriggle an arm loose and wrap it around Connor’s arm.

The Mer chirped quietly, reminding Markus of some tune he’d long heard and forgotten. He felt his eyes grown tired as he pressed back into Connor’s warmth. He felt Connor’s tail swish and lay over his legs like a smooth, cool blanket and sighed in content as he let his eyes finally close. 

“Good ni-gh-ht, Markus.”

“Night Connor, wake me soon.”


	3. Into the Abyss

The sky soon shifted from soft orange and subtle purple to deep indigo and midnight blue. Stars scattered the sky as the human and Mer slept peacefully, breathing in sync with the push and pull of the waves. Nothing disturbing them. Neither were stirred.

Soon the blues faded and lightened back to pastels hues mixed with shades of peach and yellows. In the distance, a fleet of small boats could be seen. Each sporting a neon blue triangle embedded on the hull, casting a glow over the water. Searchlights scanned the area and people called out from the decks. 

Connor was the first to stir awake. It was instinct for him to be a light sleeper after all these years. He chirped quietly in content as he snuggled closer to Markus. But something had woken him, something serious.

He looked out into the water and soon narrowed in on the boats. Then he froze when he saw the blue triangle. They were CyberLife, they were bad, very very bad. They took Markus’s feet, they made his boat sink. They almost took Markus away. CyberLife was bad, bad, bad, bad.

Unknown to the Mer, he started hyperventilating. His grip around Markus tightened, he didn’t want to leave his soft, bright warmth, but Connor though CyberLife was here to hurt Markus again. And he found that he hated that more than leaving. 

So - reluctantly - he unwound his arms from Markus, looking down sadly. He wanted to kiss him again, but Markus told him to ask, and Markus couldn’t say yes like this. So Connor settled for brushing his nose against his cheek. Before he left, he tried to leave a small message in the sand.

_Connor see danger, protect Markus, back soon ___

__He pushed himself back into the water and once it was deep enough, he was able to cut through towards the fleet. Connor hid behind the rocks as he watched the boats. They were smaller than Markus's, five total, far out in the water, each sporting the blue triangle Connor associated with danger._ _

__Connor could hear them calling out Markus’s name, his claws dug into the rocks. They were looking for Markus, they wanted to hurt him again; he wouldn’t let that happen. He dove back under the water and narrowed his eyes on the hull._ _

__Markus didn’t like people to hurt, Connor knew this. But… if he let them find Markus, he’d be hurt again. CyberLife deserved to hurt, not Markus. He swam under and around the floating bottom, and soon found the propeller._ _

__The rotating blades were all that kept the boats moving forward and Connor figured this out soon enough. Carefully, he grabbed at the base where the propeller was attached to and broke it clean off. He quickly dropped it and swam over to the second boat._ _

__Onboard, the crew panicked when they suddenly stopped. Two of them pointed, one towards the water and the second to the sandbar where Markus’s sleeping figure could be seen. The captain yelled for them to split up, one batch would take out whatever was in the water, the rest would rescue Markus._ _

__Connor had already snapped the second propeller off when he noticed the movement. He could see them getting closer to Markus. He streaked through the water, silver scales catching the light._ _

__Suddenly, he felt something jab his back and send a shock through his body and gasped, sending up a sudden stream of bubbles. The crew of the broken ships had equipped themselves with taser-tipped harpoons and were taking shots at Connor. He swam deeper, trying to get out of range._ _

__He managed to come up behind the propeller of the furthest ship from Markus and wrenched it off. But before he could swim away, Connor felt something loop around his neck and under his arm._ _

__He could feel himself being pulled out of the water, he clawed and thrashed as the cord pulled at his neck. His head just broke the surface of the water as he managed to thrust it off the loop, but it was long enough for the crew to get a good look at his face._ _

__“Holy shit.” One of the men gasped in disbelief. His grip slacked for a moment and it gave Connor the chance to dive back into the water._ _

__The men aboard scrambled, barking orders in radios and grabbing nets to try and catch whatever they saw was in the water; all the while Connor threw off the ring and swam to the next boat to rip off the propeller._ _

__But above water, they yelled out a warning and had harpoons at the ready. And just before Connor could snap it off, something snagged around his tail and jabbed at his back again. The Mer was paralyzed from the shock, along with memories of being caught in the net adding to his distress._ _

__The crew gathered behind the pole and heaved. Soon, Connor was above water again, tail up as he wriggled and clawed at the loop of wire holding him up. When he and the crew of humans made eye contact, he forgot all the words he’d been taught in an instant._ _

__He growled and thrashed harder, one clawed hand reaching out to try and tear at their arms. His expresion twisted into anger and defiance. The crew threw Connor onto the deck and several people were on him in an instant._ _

__They fought to pin the Mer down with tarps and nets as one held a syringe and tried to stab him in the neck. Connor shrieked and clawed, scratching one across the face and digging into another’s arm. He almost managed to free himself, but the weight of the men holding him down made it harder than it would have been to slip through._ _

__All he could manage were more distressed cries as he watched the CyberLife boat inch closer and closer to Markus. He grew delirious with stress and panic. CyberLife was bad, they hurt people. They hurt Markus, he lost his soft, warm legs because of them. They were bad, bad and cold._ _

__Cold like the trenches he’d hide for uncountable days. Cold like the currents and storms tossing him mercilessly as he struggled to stay upright. Cold like the night, the only times he could see past the surface of the water. He never wanted to be cold again, he despised it. Cold meant lonely, cold meant bad things, cold meant fear and hunger and pain._ _

__Markus was the only warmth he could remember and he was going to be taken away. He could do nothing._ _

__He was pressed against the damp, metal decks of the boat. But his chest still heaved rapidly, he’d begun hyperventilating again. And this time, tears streamed down his cheeks. Connor gave weak cries as he felt the needle break the skin. The Mer gave one last croak, reaching up towards the sun. Towards Markus._ _

__Then he returned to the darkness._ _

__All the while Markus remained blissfully unaware, waking as he shuddered from the lack of warmth. Markus was sad to see Connor gone, but he was his own being. If he wanted to leave, that was his choice. He pushed himself up and was surprised to see a small fleet of CyberLife boats, oddly spaced in the water._ _

__One was sailing towards him, and that’s when he finally realized why. He’d just fallen asleep in the middle of the ocean, on a pile of sand, cuddling a Mermaid, without any contact to society for almost nine hours after North, Simon and Josh presumably called him three dozen times. Each._ _

__They were gonna kill him._ _

__He glanced back and noticed a note that Connor had shakily written in the sand. Markus just managed to realize what the Mer’s thought process was before the crew of the boat jumped out and pulled him over._ _

__“Mr. Manfred? Are you injured? Don’t worry, you’re safe now.” One said._ _

__“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He waves them away and looked over to the stationary fleet. “Where’s Connor?”_ _

__“Excuse me? We weren’t aware there was anyone else with you?”_ _

__“Holy shit. James!” One of the men came running over, waving his phone. “Look at this shit! Look at it! That’s the thing that attacked us!”_ _

__Markus wasn’t concerned with whatever they were yelling about, so he scanned the water for any sight of the Mer. Then he noticed the skirmish on the boats as they passed. “Wait, what’s going on over there? Is there trouble?”_ _

__“Oh, yeah. You definitely want to see this Mr. Manfred.”_ _

__He held up the phone to show a Snapchat of a man running up, people yelling in the background and Markus could hear loud shrieks of pain. Whatever he was about to ask died in his throat the second he saw Connor struggling and screaming._ _

__He saw the tears running down his face as he fought and cried. All the while the rest of the men ignored the blatant emotion and pain written across his face. Something dark opened up in the base of his stomach, bitter, sharp and cold._ _

__Slowly, his head turned up to the deck of the opposite ship. There he was. His limp body being pulled into a stretcher, silver tail fallen limp._ _

__“Connor.”_ _

__“Pardon?” The man cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, that. Yeah it’s amazing. I was pretty shocked too.”_ _

__“No you don’t understand.” Markus blinked hard to break his self imposed trance. “What are you doing to him?”_ _

__“Oh, we’re taking it back to our aquarium to study it. I can’t believe that it even exists! A real life mermaid.” The man grinned. “That’s crazy.”_ _

__“Well that ‘thing’,” another man spoke up “just tore the propeller off of two of our ships and almost ripped a guys arm off!”_ _

__“Was that before or after you pulled Connor out of the water?” Markus asked._ _

__Both men gave him odd looks once they realized it was Markus’s name for the Mer. “Does it matter? Thing attacked us and we didn’t do squat to provoke it.”_ _

__He bit his lip. Connor didn’t seem aggressive, so why did he suddenly attack the boats? “Connor is intelligent, I was able to teach and communicate with him in the span of a day. Why not just talk to him?”_ _

__One of the men shot him a disbelieving look while the other snorted loudly. “Sir? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head? We can take you to a hospital.”_ _

__“With all due respect, I’m fine. I don’t require medical care. What I need is to talk to Connor, I can clear this whole mess up. It was probably just a misunderstanding.”_ _

__One man began looking genuinely concerned while another whispered something to a crew member, “Sir? How long were you out here by yourself?”_ _

__“Just a day!” Markus exclaimed, pinching his nose. “Please, just let me talk to Connor. It’ll just take a minute.”_ _

__“Sir, I think you need to lie down.”_ _

__He grit his teeth, this was getting nowhere. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man holding a syringe. “What are you doing?”_ _

__“Mr. Manfred please calm down.” They cooed. “You’ve been out of contact with humans for an extended period of time. We’ll take you back for medical care, you can see it again at our local aquarium soon enough.”_ _

__‘Bullshit’ was what he resisted the urge to say. He’d heard of CyberLife’s ‘assimilations’ from Simon and North. He had to get to Connor now. The men were cornering him against the side of the ship, one loaded with a syringe that he didn’t want anywhere near him._ _

__Immediately, Markus almost threw himself over the side of the boat trying to reach out to the Mer. He’d seen and heard the stories of how CyberLife treated their attractions. He couldn’t let Connor fall to them. He screamed for them to let him and the Mer go as he kicked and grappled to try and throw himself overboard._ _

__The two sailors grabbed and held fast as Markus tried to kick free. He needed to free Connor, better to lose him forever than to send him to the slaughterhouse. A third man came running over with a similar syringe. One of them flicked a switch on the side of Markus’s prosthetic leg and it fell off with a pop._ _

__He was thrown off balance from the sudden lack of a limb and his arms were pried of the edge by other crew members called over in the struggle. Markus felt the prick of something at his neck and went limp almost immediately, the numbness spreading through his body._ _

___Connor, I’m so sorry. ____ _

____

###### 

######  ___ _

_____-ut it in there ____ _ _ _

_______Incredible - so beautiful, ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________-gonna be through the roof! Hey - ess it up! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________This’ll ke - ontroled ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Think of all the money - ake us. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Mer chirped softly, his body still limp and slow. He felt weightless, but not as if he was suspended in water. Everything felt heavy and cold, there was a odd clicking sound, like when he tapped Markus prosthetic feet. He squinted and tried to focus his vision, but chirped in alarm when he was met with bright neon lights. Something was wrapped tightly around his neck and arm. His ears stung faintly as if something pierced them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________There was a shuffling and he was set on the ground of something before being pushed. For a moment all he felt was air rushing past him. He screeched in alarm and tried to grab onto something, but he only caught fabric before falling and hitting the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Cold! Cold, cold, cold, so cold. Why is it so cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The sudden shift of temperature alerted him immediately, reminding him where he was. Connor’s head whipped to the side as he looked where he was. Wherever it was, it was dark. But he could see other glowing places filled with other animals. He tried to swim forward, but hit his nose against something solid. He barked underwater, grabbing at his face before feeling the odd surface. He could see through, but it was hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He felt something pinned against his waist and draped over his shoulder and found a odd, long piece of fabric wrapped around him. The material was a loose, dark blue that sparkled and floated in the water. On his arm was a glowing band, replacing the fabric bandage Markus had given him. If he whipped his head fast enough, he could see odd shiny rocks hanging from his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The armband especially hurt, right to the point of pain. He scratched at the band, straining and rubbing his skin raw in the process. Connor dug his claws under the glowing band and pulled hard. Then all of a sudden pain shot up his arm like shards of ice. He screeched in pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He pulled his claws back immediately and the pain stopped. He swam around his glass cage in frantic circles, soon discovering that there was no obvious escape; Connor’s cage was small, far too small for a creature his size: only a few meters in diameter, tall and sparse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He missed Markus, he missed his warm skin and bright, bright eyes. He didn’t know if Markus was safe or if CyberLife had found him and hurt him again. Did they take more of him? Arms? Eyes? It hurt to imagine. All of this reminded him too much of the terrible crevices where he’d hide from sharks or eels, it overwhelmed him. The light hurt his eyes and the cold cut to the bone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Cold and small and too bright. Stop, stop please. Let me go, bad here. Very bad here!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eventually he curled in the sand at the bottom of the tank, hands pressed over his head as he chirped and cried. Connor played the memories of Markus over and over in his head, hoping that he would find and save him from this place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He flinched and curled tighter when someone banged on his tank, but the banging continued so he eventually looked up. Another human was standing on the side, he looked like he was holding something. Was he here to help him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He swam up eagerly, pressing his hands against the glass and eyes hopeful. The human smiled - was that good? - and stepped back. He made a wide circular motion other his hands, to which Connor just tilted his head. What did the human want? After a moment the human frowned and banged at the glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Connor flinched and jerked away, then the human touched the odd device in his hand and another burst of pain flooded his body. He screamed and clawed at the collar, thrashing and sending streams of bubbles through the water. He locked eyes with the human, desperation present. He just made the circle motion again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Did he want him to swim in a circle? If it stopped the pain then he’d obey. So he followed the human’s motion around the cage as best he could. The human smiled and Connor turned when he heard something drop into his cage. From what he could smell, it was some sort of fish. Recalling how he hadn’t eaten anything all day, he dove for it and ripped in. The meat tasted slightly old, but he was too hungry to care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He looked up when he heard the banging again. The human was making a up and down gesture while walking to the side. It took Connor longer than the man wanted, as another shock soon followed before he dropped what was left of the fish and immediately followed the humans motion. Another piece of fish was dropped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Mer learned quickly how the humans wanted him to behave. Do what he’s told and receive food, or disobey and feel pain. Connor didn’t like this treatment at all, he didn’t like being treated like an… an animal. He was more than that. But he didn’t think he’d get any more food if he disobeyed and Connor didn’t want to take that risk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He wondered if Markus would save him, if he wasn’t already dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The human continued to make him do tricks in the water. Sometimes the human’s orders were confusic and he’d get shocked for not obeying, when in reality he just couldn’t understand. Once he figured out what to do, the pain stopped. It continued for hours until a second human came up. They talked to each other and traded a piece of paper before they both left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Connor chirped quietly and curled into the sand, covering his eyes. It was still too bright and too cold for him, but he didn’t think the humans would care or listen if he asked the water to be heated. He scratched at the armband fruitlessly, it wasn’t coming of. All he was doing was irritating his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He stretched out his claw and let it drag through the sand. The shifting water didn’t help to hold the shape, but he tried anyways. He traced out a small smiling face, how he envisioned the sun and then a triangle which he afterwards angrily scratched away. It was all he could do to vent his frustrations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Connor wanted to be back with Markus. Back where it was warm and safe. He wanted him close so badly. But he was trapped. Tears mixed with the water as he cried and chirped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Markus, save me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Dream Alone

When Connor slept, he saw images. Normally they were of cold and scary things. Sharks chasing him, pulled into the merciless abyss or a hopeless sense of fear. But for once, it was different. The images were soft, sweet and so, so warm.

Bright blurs of yellow like sunlight, browns like Markus soft skin and blue like a calm ocean surface. He could hear himself and Markus laughing together, holding each other’s hand. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but he could feel the blissful emotion. Happiness, warmth, soft kindness and something else. Something that bloomed through him and made him feel weightless in the best way possible.

He could stay with Markus forever.

But dreams give way to reality. A sharp banging snapped his head up as the warmth was flushed out and replaced by the cold once again. Connor shivered and rubbed at his arms. Still cold, still alone. He tried to cling onto the beautiful images of warmth and comfort, already slipping out of his grasp. 

He chirped sadly to himself, settling on the bottom of the small tank and wrapping his silver tail around him. The banging noise alerted him to the same human as before, holding the same device that caused him pain. So once he started making those same hand gestures, he obeyed. Despite the grogginess of sleep clinging to him, he obeyed. Swimming circles, flipping, acting as CyberLife flying monkey. 

The ‘training’ went on for hours, running through mindless drills and motions. Connor was unhappy during the whole thing and tried to express so, but when he did he was shocked repeatedly. So he tried to school his expression into neutrality, it seemed to work. The pain stopped. Soon he looked up when something broke the water, more food. The pains in his stomach urged him to eat and he tore into the food as it drifted down.

It tasted old, like the dead fish and crabs he’d pick out from nets. About a week or so he suspected. He didn’t like the taste - excessively slimy and bitter - but he’d need it to stay alive. More humans gathered around his tank, pointing at each other and holding papers. He looked to where they were pointing, to where the large and tall hallways curved so he couldn’t see what would come around the corner, above was a series of catwalks that connected to the open tops of the aquariums.

He noticed that there here was also less food given to himself than before. He counted seven sizeable chunks of meat, now there were only four. Even out in the ocean, the prey he caught was better, despite being infrequent. His stomach churned and Connor felt sick, he couldn’t keep eating this.

The man didn’t seem to care that he hadn’t finished all of the meat. So Connor just buried it under the sand and hoped they wouldn’t punish him for not eating. He pressed his hands against the glass and continued to observe. Humans went around using odd tools to clean the floors and glass. More humans fed the other animals from above the cages.

Sometimes he’d find more words to try and read. Aq-wa-ri-um. Ex-ib-it. T-too-ri-st. At-r-raaaac-ti-on and most often, CyberLife. The last one made him want to rip into something. But he couldn’t, not with the dangerous humans watching him. He couldn't show anything to them. He didn’t think that they would want to him hurt again so Connor curled back onto the ground again, shivering as he tried to preserve heat.

He let his eyes close, pretending to wake up to Markus in front of him. Both still curled up in the sand, sun shining down on them. He’d show him more pictures and Connor would tell him about some of his happier memories under the water. The bright coral reefs, the thrill of hunting, observing new creatures. His life was treacherous, but also beautiful.

Since it was a dream, he decided to give himself legs too. Markus would catch him as he taught him how to walk. He could feel sand under his feet and run across the land. Running and jumping and climbing, free to move as he pleased. Markus could show him his boat - he’d never seen the inside of the humans boats - and he’d play with everything he could find. Maybe Markus wouldn't like that, but Connor knew Markus would be nice to him. And he would be careful with Markus’ things. 

Maybe he could meet his friends, North, Josh and Simon. Were they as nice as Markus? Maybe. But Markus was unique and special. One of a kind. He doubted there were many - if any - others like him. 

As Connor dreamed, the front door to the aquarium opened. A group of school children - no older than ten - were huddled together and gasping in awe at the facility. A teacher and a grizzled old man lead the group to an employee who welcomed them to the CyberLife Aquatic Preservatory. They lead the children through the halls, one section being a hallways composed of glass. Surrounding them in an ocean environment. Schools of fish swam around them as seaweed swayed in the artificial current.

“Every species you see here is special, endangered too.” She explained. “It is their best interest to be kept here, safe and contained. Many were found hurt or are mentally unstable, so we bring them here for rehabilitation and to show the populace the beauty of our oceans.” 

She held her hand to the side of a tank as a beluga swam up to the glass and pressed their nose to her hand as the kids clapped in awe. “Take Lulu here. It was found underweight and badly hurt. But now she’s health and happy living here. Aren’t you Lulu?”

The beluga made a nodding gesture before turning back as a piece of meat fell into the cage. Remaining in the far back corner of the enclosure. The guide continued. “Now, we have a special surprise for you all. Recently, we found something incredible. Something beyond anything humanity could ever hope to believe. Something we all believed - until this day - never existed. And I promise you it is no hoax.”

They lead the children to a darkened room. “I give you, Shiny the Merman!”

The neon lights flashed on and Connor shot up abruptly, started awake from his nap. All the children shouted and pointed, leaving him disoriented and confused. The CyberLife humans brought smaller humans to see him? Why? They soon crowded around his little tank, faces and hands pressed against the glass.

_‘Human call me Shiny? No! My Name is Connor! Connor! But human do not listen. Odd, new humans, small, happy? Odd is not always bad. New is not always bad.’_

In the back of the crowd, one child stood behind the oldest human. He looked like a smaller, human version of him. He looked scared. So he cocked his head and waved and the smaller humans expression changed to shock. Then he waved back and Connor noticed that his arm was the same as Markus foot. Shiny and white. 

Soon Connor discovered he didn’t like being crowded. The small cage left nowhere to hide as the children surrounded him. He swam to the top of his cage to try and get away, but he felt another shock run down his arm. So he sunk back down slowly, curling his tail around himself and hugging it. 

Through them all, the child was still pressed in the back, obscured by all the others. Then the older humans pulled the child up and placed him on his shoulders. The child waved happily at him. 

“Shiny’s only been here a few days. They’ll still be here when we get back, there’s still more to see kids!”

There were audible groans as the children were herded away by the guide. But the older human and his child stayed. The guide took notice and walked over. Connor blinked when he heard them speaking.

“Sir, please, there’s no need to remain here.”

“Well my son still wants to see ‘Shiny’ or whatever you decided to call him.” He stepped forward, looming over the woman. “Got a problem with that?”

She kept her face professional, but whipped her palms on the sides of her shirt subtlety. “Of course not, Lieutenant. Please return to the entrance at 12 with the rest of the group. ” She turned heel and walked away. 

Once she was out of earshot, Cole fist pumped the air. “Thanks dad! That was awesome!”

“Yea, yea, I’m the best.” He grinned, watching Cole run up to the tank.

He waved at the Mer again. “Hello? Shiny? I’m Cole!”

Connor blinked away the empty air he’d been staring into and glanced back the human. He swam forward, curious as he observed his prosthetic. He traced the arm with his claw, seeing how the metal disappeared under his sleeve. He pressed his hand to the glass over where his shoulder was. Cole’s father watched, seeing the creatures expression shift from fear, to confusion then something that looked like understanding.

The Mer looked up, there wasn’t anything covering the tank. He could speak to the boy. Connor glanced around, the area was cleared of humans except the two. So he swam to the top of the glass and grabbed at the edge, pulling himself up so he didn’t fall. 

“He-llo.” Connor said, pointing to himself. “I is not Sh-shii-ny. I am Connor.”

Both humans went slack jawed and just stared. He tilts his head, patiently waiting for an answer. Soon, Coles face lit up in excitement. “You can speak? That’s awesome! I’m Cole and that’s my awesome dad, his name’s Hank! Connor’s such a cool name! Where do you live? Are there other mermaids? Can you sing? Do you know Ariel?”

Connor blinked hard, trying to understand all of the sudden questions he was being asked. “Woah, easy son.” Hank chuckled, seeing the Mers confusion. “Slow down, one question at a time.”

He huffed. “Alright. Umm, how are you.”

His head hung. “Not… not okay. I am very cold in water. Too bright. Meat is old.”

Hank grit his teeth, resisting the urge to cuss. “Connor, what else did CyberLife do to you?”

He could practically see the fire burning in his eyes. “They took me from Markus! And CyberLife took Markus feet! CyberLife take you arm! I have to get out! Find Markus!”

“Wait, Markus Manfred? The artist?” He asked, piecing everything together . “Calm down Connor. Can you ex-“

“Hold it right there!”

All three of them snapped towards the entranceway, several security guards blocking the way. Each masked and armed with rifles, Hank stood between them and his son, drawing his pistol. There was the sound of footsteps on metal as they ran up the catwalk. Connor whipped around at the sound, there was the sound of pressurized air popping followed by the sound of Connor screeching as a needle protruded from his neck.

“What the fu-freak is going on here!?” Hank yelled. 

One of the masked soldiers stepped up. “Mister Anderson, I strongly recommend you leave the facility.” 

He grit his teeth. “That didn’t answer my question.”

“We aren’t obligated to answer.” The men tightened the circle. “It would do you good to keep quiet on this issue.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else we will be forced to use less accommodating methods.” He replied. 

“You’re bluffing, none of this crap is legal and we both know it. I could arrest you all on the spot right now.” 

“On what grounds?” He shot back. “You have no proof. That creature is CyberLife property.”

Cole glared from behind his father's leg. “Connor can speak! You’re all just big bullies!” 

“So can parrots, can they testify in a courtroom?” He countered. “I think not. Now I won’t ask again, leave.”

Hank grit his teeth, pointing his pistol to each of the guards. But he knew, even if he shot down one the rest would stick him full of needles. He didn’t want to think of what they’d do to Cole. So he shoved the gun back into his holster. 

“Fine, but none of you are gettin’ away with this. I promise.” The men parted the circle, letting them step through. Hank bent down to carry Cole through. 

But the child ran back to Connor’s tank - the Mer had drifted limp to the bottom - and pressed his hands against the glass. Tears leaking from his eyes. “We’ll save you Connor! We promise!” 

“We will Cole, I promise.” Hank patted his sons shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Both father and son glared at the guards as they were escorted away. The guards present kept their guns trained on the Mer while scientists climbed up the catwalk to draw him out of the water. The man on the ground pulled out a walkie-talkie. “Minor setback, Lieutenant Anderson knows.”

“Please, he’s a former alcoholic with a disciplinary record a mile long. The media won’t listen to him. Is the creature still in good health.”

“Yea, we had to tranq it.” He said. “Permission to instal greater security measures?”

“Granted. The exhibit opens tomorrow. Clean out the tank and make sure it behaves. The last thing we need is more backlash from the public.”

“Yes Sir.” He nodded. “Alright, get this mess cleaned up. Boss doesn’t want anymore surprise.” 

::::

The fog finally began to clear from Markus’ mind. He could hear people around him talking and something soft under him. He groaned and heard someone yelling. Followed by the feeling of water thrown in his face.

“North!”

“What? The doctors said he’d be fine. Besides, we finally get to chew him out.”

“Fair enough. But still.”

“Geez, wha?” He sat up and rubbed the water off his face. It took him a moment to remember everything that had happened. “Connor!”

All three people in the room gave him odd looks. “Who?” North asked first.

“I, sorry. What happened? How’d I get here?” He looked around and noticed that he was in his studio instead of a hospital. 

“We got tired of waiting for you to call back so we drove to the beach where you always sail around.” Simon explained. “Then we saw the CyberLife boats and you. North managed to convince them to let us take you back here. You’ve been out for a full day.”

“And by convince, I’m sure you know what he means.” Josh added.

“What? It worked, didn’t it?” She shrugged. “I didn’t even hit anyone. You guys should be proud of me. ”

“Anyways, that’s the long and short of it. But who’s Connor?” Simon asked.

Markus sighed in his hands. “Promise you don’t think I’m crazy?”

They all just grinned. “As if you weren’t already?” North shot back. 

“Heh, very funny.” He sighed. “But seriously, Connor… I met him out on the water. He’s a - he’s a Mermaid.”

Silence soon followed, but none of them questioned his claim immediately. “Alright?” Josh said, breaking the silence first. “So Connor is a Mermaid, an actual mermaid? Tail and all?”

“Hang on, did you guys find my camera? I know I got pictures of him.” He asked. 

Simon nodded, pulling the black box out of his jacket. “Thanks Si.” He scrolled through and thankfully found them untampered. “Here, this is Connor. I’m not joking, I found him tangled up in a net by the shoals. He’s intelligent and he even learned how to speak coherently.”

The three gathered around the camera, each wide eyed in amazement. “Holy shit.” North mumbled. 

Simon hit her shoulder playfully. “Language.” 

“Sorry, but still, you found a freakin’ mermaid Markus!” She exclaimed. “Where is he?”

He swallowed hard, fist balling at the sheets. That was all they needed to see. They’d learned the stoic artist tells long ago. “Markus?” Simon asked tentatively.

“CyberLife… they got to him first. They knocked him out, said they were taking him to one of their aquariums. I tried to get to him but they-“

North clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shut up, Manfred. Knowing you, you probably tried throwing yourself over the boat for Connor. You did what you could, okay?”

While he didn’t like the method, he didn’t shove her away. Once North was satisfied, she pulled her hand back. “Alright, okay. Thanks for that. But still, I don’t think any of you know where Connor is being kept? Do you?”

Josh had been scrolling through his phone, then suddenly snapped his fingers and grinned. “I just found something.” He began reading the article out loud”Local CyberLife Aquarium Closed, Repairs or New Attractions?”

“’When CyberLife suddenly announced the temporary closing of one of their most grandiose Aquatic Preservatories, the public was immediately concerned. Some suspected that this was due to yet another ‘flimsy lawsuit’ by their direct rival ‘Jericho’. However, they have recently opened to a group of lucky school children who were privy enough to see what was in the room where it happens.’”

’To quote one of the children ‘It was amazing! I can’t believe that [redacted by CyberLife’s request] are actual real! It was amazing!’. Needless to say,the public is more exited than ever too see what new attractions the Aquarium has in store.

North scoffed. “ ‘Flimsy Lawsuit’ my a-“

“North!”

“Sorry not sorry.” She said. “They know as well as they do all the deals they make are wrong. And don’t even get me started on how they treat their animals!”

“Likewise.” Josh nodded. “We all know what they’re do is wrong. We’ve all seen it, we just never had enough proof. Or at least enough that CyberLife couldn’t slide out of any serious legal reproductions.” 

“Maybe Connor is the proof we need.” Simon said. “Markus, you said you taught Connor to speak right?”

He nodded. “Yes, I did. But I’m not sure how well that’ll hold up in court.”

“Actually, it will.” He smirked. “I did some research,” he held out his phone with an article opened up “,and apparently a Parrot gave a testimony against the convicted. He even had to go into witness protection afterwards.”

North just stuttered, hand motions emphasizing her confusion. “How? How do you know these things?”

“Even I didn’t know that and I’m the teacher.” Josh added.

The blonde just shrugged modestly. “You can find a lot of stuff online. I was just waiting for the perfect time to use it. CyberLife is gonna pay, one way or another.”

For the first time since Markus had awoken, he grinned. Then soon burst out laughing. “Oh man, this, this is why I love you guys.”

“Aww, we love you too ya brownie.” North smiled, before tacking Markus. “Jeri-Squad Group Hug!”

The two other boys just sighed and followed, soon all four of them were laughing like idiots. All piled on top of Markus as he smiled, feeling relieved and re-invigorated knowing that they had a plan. They were going to rescue Connor. They’d get him back.

He promised.


	5. Carry You

Initially, Markus was completely against the idea of a break in. But after much debate from North - and surprisingly, Simon - he gave in. There really wasn’t any other good way to get Connor out of there. And any way that would be legal would be too long. The last thing Markus wanted was for the poor Mer to suffer.

The opening day was both the most and least ideal day for the plan. A large crowd of people to hide in, plenty of noise and opportunity for distractions. But the main issue was getting Connor out of his tank, away from the crowd and into the van. Prying of the ‘identification bands’ would be simple enough.

Ideas came from causing a riot, getting the media to swarm the employees, to an aggressive protest. But Markus had made it clear that whatever they’d do, nobody would be getting hurt. He wanted their plan to be as legal as possible, but really, they didn’t have many effective options in that route. And any that they did have would take weeks to process, that was time they couldn’t spare for Connor.

Eventually, they had a relatively solid idea. “Everyone clear?” Markus asked.

North nodded. “Yea, Si and I will cause the blackout and take out the cameras & grab the uniforms. Josh is gonna map out where all the security guards and call the signals while Markus meets up with me and locates Connor.”

Markus noted how Simon rubbed his arms, a tell he was nervous. He knew why. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I promise you’ll be okay.”

“I know.” He nodded. “But it just, going back there… brings up those memories.”

North set a hand on someone's shoulder. “You ain’t the only one, pal. I’ll watch your back.” 

Simon smiled, small but certain. “I just don’t want to end up like - nevermind. At least he’s safe now. Anyways, you all know the signal?” He asked. 

“Yep.” Josh made the motion of stretching his arms, but held up three fingers from a closed fist. “I’ve got the virus that’ll kill the lights and then Markus can fish out Connor. You’ll have about ten minutes tops before they reboot the systems, so work fast.”

“A whole ten?” North smirked. “Wow, then this’ll be too easy.” 

“Don’t get cocky.” Simon cautioned. “Remember, CyberLife knows most of us by face and they’ll know we’re up to something if they see us. If any of us are caught, the plan falls apart.”

“Agreed, the last thing I need is one of you getting hurt.” Markus said, running a hand over his head. “This is crazy.”

The groups red head nodded. “Compared to everything else we’ve tried to pull, yea.”

“Compared to the stuff you’ve done, this is nothing.” Josh commented.

“That was one time!” She emphasized. “Even you gotta agree she was a jerk. Tell me you aren’t a little impressed.”

He tried to frown, but it ended up in a small smile. Markus sat up on his bed, looking to everyone present. “I’m thankful for you all and for everything you’ve promised. I know this is crazy, and probably - actually - definitely illegal. But we all know what CyberLife is doing to the animals they keep trapped there. I don’t want to do this, but it’s the best option we have. And if we can save at least one life, then it’ll be worth it.”

“Aww, Manfred,” North shoved his shoulder playfully,” You don’t have to give us the pep talk, we’ve got your back.”

“Likewise, we all stick together.” Josh said. “I don’t like the illegal stuff, but it’s not like CyberLife offers much of a choice.”

“Jericho wouldn’t be where it was if it weren't for you.” Simon added. “None of us would, I’ll follow you Markus. I trust you.”

This level of dedication and faith always touched the artist, no matter how often he was reassured. He couldn’t express how thankful he was, so he just elected to just smile. Then he heard his phone ring. 

Everyone leaned in sightly to try and see who the caller was. It read as Unknown. Markus tilted his head, but pressed the button and held it to his ear. If it was a telemarketer or someone else of the sort, he’d just politely decline and hang up. 

“Hello?”

“Uhh, is this Carl’s kid? Came a older, grizzled voice. “Mark - somethin’ right?”

“Yes, this is Markus Manfred. Who is this?” He asked.

“Oh sh-sugar! Kid it’s you!” The man yelled. “You probably don’t remember me, it’s Hank Anderson. Your father knew me.”

There was the sound of scuffling in the background. “Hello Mr Markus! I’m Cole! I’m his son!” 

He suddenly snapped his fingers. “Oh! I think I remember you now. You were a detective, right?”

“It’s Lieutenant to you now kid.” He stated. “Anyways, that’s not why I’m callin’ ya. Is there anyone else close by?”

“No, just me and my friends.”

“Maybe leave the room for a bit.” He said cryptically. “I’ve got info on someone you know. Might help out whatever you’re planning to help him.”

Markus went quiet for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Leave the room first, last thing I need is a CyberLife snitch on my tail.”

He bit his lip, deciding to take a risk. “Is it about Connor?”

“Wait, he knows about him?” North called out. 

“Damit.” He heard the man hiss. “They heard you?”

“Don’t worry Lieutenant, they already know.” He reassured. “Please, tell me what you know. I need to know if he's safe at least. Was he hurt? How are they treating him?”

“Short answer, nothing good. He’s cold, and according to him the foods crap.”

“Was he wearing anything? Anything stand out?” He prayed that he wouldn’t say what he expected.

“Yea, fancy pearl necklace and earrings.” Hank said “Made him wear a toga too, along with a bright blue arm band.”

Markus nearly dropped his phone onto the bed. “Oh no.”

On the other side of the line, Hank grew worried by the others long silence. “Kid, listen quick cause I don’t know if CyberLife is onto me yet. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. But if you need a witness, I’ll testify for both of ya. I don’t care what you gotta do to get Con back, just be sure nobody else gets hurt.”

“We weren’t planning for that in the first place.” He clarified. “Thank you though, for this support.”

“Yea, good luck kid.” 

The line was held for a moment before finally cutting. Leaving everyone in the room with baited breath. “So?” North asked. “Who was that? They gonna be a problem?”

“No, no he’s an old friend of Carl’s.” Markus said. “I don’t remember much, but I know he’s a good man.”

“Be careful anyways.” Simon said. “Not to discredit you, but you can be a bit too trusting. Maybe a bit to optimistic too.”

“Yea, I figured.” He sighed. His greatest strength was his greatest weakness, an ironic oxymoron. He pushed himself of his bed, looking down to the shiny chrome that replaced his legs.

Markus breathed deeply, posture relaxing as he flexed his fingers and feet respectively. The motion never felt the same without his toes. But he ignored that for now, turning to his group. 

“Alright, let’s do this.”

**::::**

After Cole and Hank left Connor, he felt odd. A mix of hopeful and despair. He felt good knowing there were more good humans out there, but seeing the smaller human, the child already having lost an arm at such a young age. It made him wonder if the surface really was as amazing as Markus said.

He didn’t doubt the man, Connor knew he could trust him. But he was only one man, and he already knew that dozens of humans worked at this aquarium. It took hundreds to manage a place of this size. He saw how the other animals acted, flinching and wide eyes whenever one drew near. So much fear concentrated in one place. 

Markus was a single, beautiful, glorious light in the midst of so much darkness. It amazed Connor that it didn’t consume him. 

He wanted the warm light back, wanted to see those soft blue and green eyes. Telling him about the wonders of his world, reminding him of all the good and feeding him hope. But one part, one small, itching and squirming part of him said why bother? Markus was only one person, how could he save him from this? This cold, sterile intimidation of his home. 

Thoughts like this ran through his mind as the evening drew near. He’d been taken back to his cage, free of debris and now with a bars of metal stretched over the water. He rolled in gracelessly and only whimpered at the cold which he’d grown used to. Connor coiled into himself once again, trying to dream of Markus and warmth and sunlight.

The images were blurring, losing focus. Connor scrambled to grab at them again, trying to remember Markus’ smile, his eyes and his laugh. But the years of cold sucked the life away too fast. So much cold, so much despair, it all ate away at him from the inside out. He clawed at his head, wanting to split it open and free himself from the everlasting cold. 

But he couldn’t, wouldn’t do it. One last image of Markus - crystal clear - came to Connor. It was him, standing, no, kneeling in front of the glass cage. In the picture, Connor had gone through with his plan. He could see the water swirling blue as his body floated to the surface. He could see Markus, the tears in his eyes as he held a hand out. As if he could reach in and pull him into his arms and pretend this wasn’t real. 

_’No… Connor…’_

He could hear his voice, raw and bleeding as if he was the one cut open. He sounded so fragile, as if the softest wave would scatter him across the seas. And Connor bet he would. He could see the light draining from Markus’ shining eyes, greif reducing the light to something dim and unremarkable. 

The hopelessness didn’t belong in his eyes. 

The Mer shook his head, he knew he was imagining it. He didn’t know of Markus would grieve like this. But he knew Markus would grieve for him. And he knew he couldn’t die here. So even when the bad human came, forcing him to do their tricks and serve their needs, he obeyed. He ate their rotten meat even if it would leave him sick for days after. Because he knew he’d have to hold on. Just a little longer.

Markus would save him.

And he would be waiting. 

Exhaustion hung at his eyes, and the minute the man stepped away he curled back to the bottom of the tank. Still cold, but filled with reinvigorate hope. He pulled the toga over his eyes to the and block out the bright led lights. Most of the humans were leaving at this point. Good. He didn’t like any of them. 

He looked through the crystalline water and up to the bars. Connor wasn't sure if he could break the metal, it wasn’t rusty and looked sturdier than anything he’d seen before. He was sure he’d figure something out when the time came. Even if he did break out, he wouldn’t make it very far. 

So Connor tried to sleep, curling up as tight as he could to preserve warmth. If there was anything he liked about this place, it was the silence. The ocean was hardly ever quietly. Tides rising and falling, seagulls cawing, dolphins and other sea creatures speaking to one another. As much as it reassured him that he wasn’t alone, he didn’t like the loud noises made worse underwater. 

He didn’t dream tonight. 

The sun count seen rising over the city, reflecting of the skylight and lenses of reporters as they crowded the entrance. The doors were sealed and monitored by guards along with any side entrances. It was next to impossible to distinguish one form from another. 

Two men stood among them, moving through but remaining in eye contact. While the black and red head climbed an adjacent building. The one with a beanie and sunglasses looked up, pretending to block his eyes from the sunlight, looking through the crowd before he made a fist with three fingers. 

Both figures suddenly jumped, both landing on the edge of the glass. One guard looked up, but Josh stepped in his face. “Excuse me? Are you absolutely sure you cannot tell us what you have in store for us? What about a preview? Can you at least tell us where you found this new creature?”

“No further comment.” The guard gave him no more attention. But the pair managed to climb out of eyesight. Josh nodded subtly to Markus, who let out a soft sigh. 

North let Simon guide her to a maintenance vent. “Ladies first.”

“Ha ha.” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t enjoy the view to much.”

“You know white twinks aren’t my type bro.” She grinned.

Simon already had crawled in halfway, but still managed an indignant ‘hey!’ as he made his way in. They crawled through the vents, peeking through the occasional grate. They saw the 50 foot drop down into the main areas along with the occasional catwalk and employee feeding and ‘training’ the animals. 

North nearly bumped into Simon when he paused to look for a moment longer. “Si? You okay?”

“Y-yea, I’ll be okay.”

“I hate this place too man.” She comforted. “No good memories here. But maybe this’ll be the first.”

She heard him laugh softly and continued to crawl. “Yea, this'll be the first. It’ll be worth it to save him.”

The blonde lead her through the vents. Coming to a stop once they came to the entrance of a electrician room. North pushed open the grate, setting it back in careful place as she looked for anyone Seles present. She opened the door to check for guards, but cursed when one turned the hall at the last second. 

“Shit.” She hissed, closing the door and praying he didn’t see. 

He heard footsteps growing distant, but didn’t want to risk Simon being seen. Given the fact he was the spitting image of his twin. So she peeked out one last time. But was suddenly dragged out by her hair and pinned against the wall face first. 

“Look at that, the lil’ whore came crawling back after all.” He sneered, rumbling out a laugh as North clawed at his chest. “What’s the matter? Faggots got tired of ya?”

“Shut up.” He growled. “Or I swear to god you’ll regret it.”

“As if your in a position to make demands.” She froze when she heard something unzip. “But if you behave, then I might make give you a reward.”

_*click*_

“Get. The fuck. Off her.”

The man froze, suddenly feeling something cold press against the back of his head. “I said, get the fuck of her. Unless you wanna know what your brains look like on the wall.”

He backed off slowly, giving North enough room to shove him off and face her savior. It was a grizzled old man with a protective fire in his eyes. Glaring down at the bastards skull as if begging for him to give an excuse to shoot through his skull. 

The man glanced at her. “You gonna let him get of that easy?”

“Hell no.” She liked him already. 

North grinned, drawing back her fists and punching him in the nose with enough force to break. He ended up slamming back into the wall, groaning for a moment before his head went limp. Blood oozing from his surely broken nose.

“Damn.” He nodded, clearly impressed. “Nice hook.”

“Thanks, care to explain who you are now?” She asked.

“Name’s Hank,” he held out his hand, “and you?”

“North.” She shook his hand, grip slightly sore from the punch. “I guess you know why we’re here then.”

“Yea, don’t worry. I’m old, not stupid. I know how to cover my tracks. Guards didn’t see me and I’m pretty sure the cameras weren’t range. Anyone who did won’t be telling anyone soon.” He rubbed at his fists. 

“Uhh, North?”

“Shit, I forgot.” She turned back to see Simon just peeking out of the vents. “Sorry Si, got a bit sidetracked. We’ve got a friend now. Hank, Simon. Simon, Hank.”

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” He smiled.

“Kinda wish it was a more ideal setting.” Hank shrugged. “And don’t call me ‘sir’ kid. Makes me feel older than I am.” 

“Alright enough talk.” North cut in, handing the USB to Simon. “I’ve gotta grab those uniforms, I remember where the change rooms were anyways. You stay here and wait for the text. Hank, watch his back unless you wanna end up like the guy outside.”

“Got it ma’am.” He mock saluted.

“Wait what?” Simon glanced to them. “What’d I miss?”

“Don’t worry.” She shrugged. “He’s only knocked out. You should probably hide the body though. I can take his uniform too.”

She slipped out before Simon could get another word in. Minutes after she was dragging the body of a man dressed in nothing but boxers, hands tied back with his undershirt and gagged with a sock. “I… I won’t question it. As long as he’s alive.”

“Good and he is.” North confirmed. Fitting the cap over her head. “If he wakes up, keep ‘em quiet for me Hank.”

“My pleasure.” He grinned. 

North gave one last thumbs up as she ran back to the hallways and down to the change rooms. Stealing an extra uniform was easy enough - only a matter of picking a few locks and hiding sooner if she heard someone step in - and she carried it out and into the crowd. Which by now were crowding inside the aquarium. Some practically running through to see. 

Markus held back - even with the shades he was too recognizable - and let Josh push his way through the crowd. All the other aquariums were dimly lit, leaving the long glass tube the centerpiece of the room. A short barrier of rope and a few security guards were all that kept the people from surrounding the cage. The sight made both of them boil with anger, however Markus also felt guilt eating away at him from the inside out. 

He quickly glanced down to his phone when he saw Josh send a group text. Then one to himself. _Six all around, vents cleared. One patrol on catwalk._

_You holding up alright?_

The artist chewed at his lip. _I’ll be fine when Connor away from here_

_North you got the package?_

_@ the bathroom & waiting_

Markus nodded to Josh through the crowd, making his way through them and towards the men’s bathroom. He walked to the last one as a redhead in the CyberLife uniform stepped out, pulling the cap over her head and nodding as she left. He closed the empty stall and pushed up the ceiling tiles to find the bundle of clothes left. 

Dressing quickly, he stepped back outside in uniform, still carrying the clothes which he pass to Josh. No need to leave extra evidence. He spotted North standing to the side. They all decided - as a last resort - that she’d tackle the first guard that tried to grab at Markus while the rest made there getaway. He prayed that it wouldn’t have to end like that. He didn’t want to trade one friend for another. 

**::::**

Connor’s sleep was mostly undisturbed. Until he heard the noise. He blinked sluggishly from under the fabric pulled over his head, peeking over as he noticed more people. More humans carrying the devices that made the bright flashes of light. The Mer just pretended to try and sleep, hoping that the humans would just leave him alone if they got bored. 

The crowd around him was in awe. He could hear them yelling and calling him ‘Shiny’ - he hated that name so much - and a dozen other things he had no knowledge of. He just wanted them all to go away. He felt so constricted in this glass tube, them crowding him only added to his stress. He mewled underwater, sending up another small stream of bubbles.

That somehow caused them to yell louder, Connor flinched and curled tighter in on himself. But then the pain shot up his arm again and he screamed, jolting up as the crowd watched. Now all eyes were on him. He just stared back, head whipping back and forth as the bright lights were pointed to him and the humans watched his every move. 

He felt like a net was tangled around his throat, a clawed hand flew to his neck and scratched at his gills. Connor pulled an arm around himself as he tried to find something to focus on, something to anchor himself. He started hyperventilating again, bubbles streaming out in steady pulses. Then he locked eyes with the human that made him feel pain, trying to show him how desperate and terrified he was.

Connor forgot the humans didn’t like that.

Another shock of pain flew up his arm and he grew frantic. Pressing his hands against the glass as he whipped back and forth around the cage, trying to escape. By now he didn’t care if CyberLife hurt him, he just wanted to be free again. At this point, some humans seemed to realize something was wrong. They began to step back from his cage, some even shooting glances at the workers. 

Then - he didn’t know if he was dreaming - he saw Markus. His shining blue and green eyes and warm skin like a beacon. His face lit up with joy as he chirped and cried out to him. Banging against the glass. For a moment, he forgot that they were surrounded by CyberLife - by the thing that stole Markus’ legs - and just reviled in the fact that Markus was here with him. 

The guards finally took notice, converging on his position. Markus and Connor could see them slowly surrounding him. They would take him again, they would take Markus again, they would hurt him, he’d be alone and never feel warmth - feel Markus - again. The Mer’s cries grew louder. Soon the joy was replaced with righteous anger, growling and baring his fangs at the men. The armband still shot blades into his skin but he didn’t care.

They wouldn’t take Markus again. 

The crowd began to panic when the Mer suddenly rammed into the bars atop his cage, water spilling over onto the crowd. People backed away as the guards tried to reassure them as they called for backup. The sound of metal shattering echoed through the aquarium as Connor burst through the bars and soared out of the water. Then it was if the rest of the world slowed. 

Markus held out his arms to Connor, who mirrored the action mid air. Hope, fear anger and joy alight in their eyes. Once Connor finally fell into Markus hold, the human felt his arms constrict around his neck and his tail wrap around his waist. He could hear Connor’s frantic chirping in the side of his ear as he hiccuped and cried while he hid his face in his arms. The Mer was so cold to the touch, he could see him shivering. 

If he was honest with himself, he was half tempted to cry too. “Shh, shh, it’s okay now Connor. I’m here, you’re safe.”

All of this passed in an instant, time regained its pace and they ran. All the reporters were thrown into a frenzy while North had already knocked down two of the guards and was currently grappling with one for the remote. When she saw Markus and Josh bolt past her to the exit, she grinned.

Dropping the man’s hands, she let the momentum carry him forward and into her elbow, crushing the device under her heel before she ran to meet her friends. Simon and Hank - whose presence Markus didn’t question immediately - had already started up the van. Simon was already waiting by the door, letting the three of them to practically jump into the car. 

“Are you all okay? What happened in there?” He asked frantically.

“We’re fine!” North yelled. “Just get us the hell outta here!” 

“No need to ask me twice.”

“Wait no let me dr- ahhhhh!”

Since Simon was in the back and the key had already been inserted, Hank took initiative and practically launched the van out of the lot. Many of the reporters were still yelling, some people demanding refunds and compensation. The guards were to preoccupied with handling the crowd to see the nondescript white van slip away into morning traffic.

As the adrenaline wore off, Markus closed his eyes and let the back of his head fall against the headrest. It was only now he could feel how tightly Connor was clinging to him along with all the minute details. Arms practically digging into his neck, every fibre of his being tensed, water dripping from the toga and the smell of old meat and steril chemicals. 

“Connor, hey,” he patted his arms. “I kinda need to breath.”

A minute passed, then the Mer relaxed his grip. Barely. Markus didn’t ask further. Everyone else was silent as they drove away. So everyone could hear Connor’s soft cries.

The Mer pressed his hands against his back, balling the material of his shirt that was quickly growing wet from tears. “Markus, Markus, Markus, safe, safe and warm. Never leave, please never leave, never, never, never, please.”

“It’s okay now,” He cooed. “You’re okay, you’re safe. I won’t leave you, I promise.”

Hesitantly, Markus set a hand in Connor’s hair which was met with a softer chirp and a hum. “Is it alright if I touch you?”

“Yes.” He nodded sharply. “Yes, yes, soft, warm. Markus can touch.”

The artist carefully dragged his hand through the Mer’s brown locks. Easing him from ragged cries to chirps and purrs. Connor’s grip relaxed, but he was sure to stay plastered to Markus, keeping as much contact as possible. He felt the Mer’s claws drag over his nape and lower back, marveling at the primal strength and the gentle touch. 

“You’re safe, Connor.” He whispered. “You're safe.”


	6. Here Now

**::::**

Everyone knew that breaking Connor out of CyberLife would be anything but smooth sailing. It took the guards minutes to re organize and send out starch parties. Vans with their neon blue triangle were deployed, stopping cars and checking for them all.

Markus and the others had planned for this. Driving down the road towards his house, they were forced to stop when they saw one of their vans holding up the traffic. 

“Shoot.” Simon hissed, more to himself than anyone else. “Okay, okay, just stay calm.” 

Markus glanced out the window, a short run away was an adjacent river that lead out to the open ocean. “You all know what to do?”

“Yep, me and Si will dip.” North said. “Meet up at your house in an hour.”

“Also slight change of plan.” He added, already starting to pull of his shirt. “Me and Connor can swim back to my place.”

“Kid, are you crazy?” Hank started. “That’s gotta be at least - what - a mile? You’re gonna swim that far?”

“He - you … can swim good, right?” Conor argued.

“Yea, and I doubt they’d expect to find us there anyways.” Markus nodded, trying to ignore the fact that he’d have to hold his breath for a mile. “So Josh can take the van back, Simon and North can take the bus. And please, if one of those guys see you, just run. You know they can’t catch you, so just hide up some building and wait for them to pass.”

“Alright fine.” She sighed. “But I get a pass if they try to hit me or Si.”

He couldn’t argue with that, ‘self defence’ and all. “Fair enough.” Markus threw down his shirt and pants while the others averted their eyes, carrying Connor in his arms, North and Simon nodded to him. 

He heard the Mer chirp quietly, “Alright, stay calm. I promise you’ll be safe.” He took one last glance to the van before making a dead run towards the water. “See that place in the distance, we’re gonna swim to there? Got it?”

Markus dove underwater as soon as he could, squinting to see. He felt Connor pushing as his arms, seeing him gesture to where he pointed. Then he saw Connor slide out of his arms, felt his arms curl around his waist then the sudden rush of water. 

He had to close his eyes, trying to forget about the slight strain in his chest. Cracking his eyes open, he could see the road and the cars alongside them. Then Connor felt a sudden stream of bubbles fly into his face. Shaking and chirping, he realized why. Markus had a had clapped over his mouth, shaking his head and pointing for him to continue. 

_No, don’t stop. You can’t stop for me._

Connor chirped again, then tried to say something to him. But it was lost in a flurry of bubbles. Then he tapped to his mouth, then to Markus’. He just tilted his head and pointed to where they were swimming before. 

The Mer just chirped again and suddenly pressed himself closer to the human. A clawed hand pulled his own away and suddenly Connor was kissing him again.

Markus gasped in alarm and nearly pulled away, until he realized that the Mer was pushing air into his lungs. Connor pulled away soon, staring for a moment. As if looking for acknowledgment. Markus just nodded and tapped to his mouth, then to Connor, hoping he would understand.

His arms were wrapped around himself again as the pair swam through the waters. The humans eyes had begun to adjust to the water and could vaguely trace the shoreline. At the depth they were at, it was hard to tell. But slowly he could see the cars disappearing and towering building give way to open space. The occasional flash of CyberLife blue increasing stress in both of them. 

They’d have to pause and Connor would breath into him again - he tasted bitter, somewhat salty and oddly sweet - before they’d continue. Markus felt a little bad that Connor was doing all the work after he’d just escaped, but he supposed it was for the best. He was a fast swimmer, but even he doubted he could carry both of them this far in less than an hour. 

In the back of his mind, he wondered what Connor thought of humans now. Even after a glimpse of his cage, Markus could see just how bad it was for the Mer. The desperation shown in how Connor clung to him only emphasized this. He could practically feel the emotion and raw hurt pulsing through him.

That kind of pain was something few beings experienced and did not deserve to be felt. Markus knew that Connor knew that CyberLife intended to hurt him, to break him and force him to obey. It made him sick. 

He wondered if Connor wouldn’t like - or even hated - humans, and many extension, himself at this point. Markus wouldn’t blame him. Despite promising, if Connor wanted to leave, he could let him go. Really, he could. Gaping hole in his heart aside. Connor didn’t belong in a cage, he deserved to be free.

Markus tried to focus on surviving the present, looking to the future was too depressing for now. 

By now, they’d passed through most of the main city. Leaving behind the concrete blocks and constant noise for a more rural setting. The land was sandy, covered in grasses and trees. Seagulls flew overhead and perched on the ruins of old wooden docks. Some of the only traces of human life.

But hidden in a small bay and surrounded by trees was one of the only houses for miles. The architecture was simple, with long glass panels and coloured with greys and warm browns. A short dock extended from the deck out to the sea. All the colour came from the wildlife, trees blossoming with pearl white flowers and small patches of yellow and red buds growing wild and untamed. 

Markus pointed up when he saw the supports of the pier through the water. Connor pulled him up and once he broke the surface of the water, he gasped for fresh air. Pulling himself onto the pier, he sighed and rubbed at his neck. Connor hovering in front of him, expresion unreadable.

He gave the Mer a tired smile. “Thanks for the help getting me here. If you want, you can go.”

Connor’s expression immediately warped into shock and sadness. “What!” He yelled. “Why? Did Connor do something bad? Did Connor h-hurt Markus? No, no, no, no…”

Seeing him suddenly breakdown at the thought of leaving was the last thing Markus expected. “Connor, it’s okay! You didn’t hurt me I promise! You never hurt me, I swear you didn’t.”

He, laid on his stomach, grabbing at the Mer’s hand and squeezed as his rambling dissolved into erratic chirping. “Connor, Connor, please. It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“Y-you ask me to leave you. Never leave you, no, never, never.” He shook his head. “Why would Connor leave you?” 

“Because you’re free.” Markus said plainly. “You don’t have to be with me, if you… ever wanted to leave you could. I won’t keep you here, not like CyberLife.”

“But Markus is so soft, so warm. Why would Connor leave?” He asked. 

He though for a moment. Connor had told him himself that he had no one to return to, no family he knew of. Why return to a place where you have nothing? Still, staying with him meant the threat of CyberLife looming over his head along with his. It would be clear that he and his friends were responsible for the break in, the media and lawsuits would be a nightmare. CyberLife was crafty, they might worm their way out of any serious trouble again. 

Worst case scenario, they take Connor. Never to be seen again. 

“I… don’t want you to be hurt again.” He whispered. “If you stay with me, then you’ll be in danger. I don’t want that for you. You deserve so much better.” 

“But not safe in ocean either, yes?” Connor said. “CyberLife still… want… me?” 

Markus didn’t say anything to that. He didn’t know what to say. CyberLife would hunt him down, play it of as a happy accident and then the whole thing would start again. He opened his mouth briefly, then closed it. Connor already knew his answer anyways. 

Then the Mer’s head tilted up, setting his claws on the docks. Leaving them face to face. “I am… alive, free yes?”

“Of course you are Connor.” Markus nodded. 

“Free.. to choose?”

“Yes, you are.”

Connor leaned up and Markus felt one of his hands pressed against his cheek. The Mer could feel Markus’ warm breath over his face and the artist the cool press of water and soft skin. Neither willing to break eye contact from the other. 

“Then I choose this… choose you.”

Something right coiled around his chest. Not like the compress of suffocation, but as if his heart would fly from his chest. Connor’s simple statement left him speechless. All it took were two words. 

“Are - you sure you… you want-“

“Yes.” Connor nodded, tone leaving no room to argue. “Will stay with Markus. Forever.”

He couldn’t help the soft laugh. “You know forever is a very long time.”

The Mer just smiled, pushing himself up to press a kiss to his nose. “Know that… but want to. Want that.”

Connor chirped playfully when he saw the red flush spread over his cheeks. “Markus happy Connor stay?”

“Yes.” Markus grinned. “Of course I am. And I promise, as long as you do, I won’t let anything bad happen to you again.”

His face suddenly took on a somber expression. “But… that… not - cannot be. Yes? Bad things… always… happen.” He set a hand on Markus prosthetic leg. “Why… good people deserve good things. Markus deserves good things, why world hurt Markus so much?” 

He sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, the world doesn’t always reward people who are good or right.” He was trying to be optimistic, but Connor was right. As hard as he tried, as many people or animals he’d try to save. Bad things would still happen. 

They always did. 

Silence stretched on again, until Markus felt Connor’s hand tip his face up. Lips parted slightly in question and concern. “Markus sad again?” 

He just nodded. 

Connor glanced to the side, sheepishly meeting Markus' eyes. “Can… I kiss you? So you feel good again.”

The red flush that had begun to fade resurfaced again. “Ah… I… I won’t be mad if you do. So… yes. If you want.”

“Want to.” 

He leaned up, folding one arm on top of the docks. Drawing small circles on his cheek with his palms, enjoying the texture of his stubble. Markus let a hand reach down to cup the Mer’s chin and he couldn’t help but admire the light blue blush that spread from Connor’s cheeks and down to his shoulders and ear, much more evident with his paler skin tone. Loving the shy, but certain look in his beautiful eyes. 

The Mer let his eyes flutter shut, while Markus soon followed. Connor hesitated for only a moment before finally pushing his lips against him. And once again, Markus marveled at how soft Connor felt. Having him so close, so intimately, it felt like holding a summer breeze. All flowing lines and grace. 

Connor made a quiet sound of bliss, one hand cupping around Markus’ neck. Where his fingers touched, it felt like he’d been touched by the sun itself. So bright and radiant. Once he pulled back, he was glad that Markus’ kept his hand cupped against him. 

“Do…you feel good…now Markus?” Connor asked quietly. 

He blinked, clearing the warm haze from his mind. “Yes. I feel much better.”

“Good.” The Mer smiled. “I feel…feel very good.” 

Markus broke out in a wide smile. “Thank you Connor.”

The artist noticed how his gaze soon set on the building behind them. “Markus? That is… is you home, yes?”

“Yep, it’s my home.” He said, seeing Connor’s head tilt. A motion he’d learned to associate with confusion or curiosity. “Do you want to see it?”

“Yes please Markus!” Connor nodded quickly. “Want to! Very want to!”

“Alright.” Markus smiled, holding out his arms. Connor noticed what he wanted and latched on, letting the human pull him onto the dock and then into his arms. He staggered slightly at the strength of his grip, but took it in stride. 

He curled his arms around his neck as Markus walked back into the house. He struggled for a moment to push the sliding door open, until Connor stretched a arm out to pull it open. Markus looked to see the Mer with a very self-satisfied grin. To which Markus just rolled his eyes.

Rubbing the sand of his bare feet, he watched as Connor took in the interior. Simple cream coloured walls decorated with colourful paintings, matching coloured furniture with snacks, a spare sweater and papers scattered around. All marked with streaks of paint. 

The floor plan was very open, with both a living room and kitchen taking up the space. “Uhh, mind if you stay here Connor? I just need to change.” He glanced down to his still dripping boxers.

Connor nodded again, looking to the table. “Promise not to break Markus things.”

“I know you won’t.” He smiled. 

Markus stepped through to a door off to the side, which lead to his bedroom. Only one wall was glass, exposing the view of the ocean. A easel was propped up on the side with a side table covered with a stained cloth. A pallet, brushes and more paints stacked on top. Pulling open his dresser, he fished for new boxers, a tank top and some plaid shorts.

In the living room Connor had thrown of the jewls and dripping toga onto the floor and began to analyze all the new objects within arm’s reach. He grabbed at a half empty bag of chips, pinching and folding the foil and listening to the noises it made. He stuck his nose inside to smell, then pulled back. Brushing the tip of his nose, he tilted his head at the orange powder on his fingertips. 

He licked the new substance curiously, finding the new taste interesting. Connor grabbed at some of the papers strewn around the table, careful not to let his claws rip the sheets. The Mer leaned in to try and read the words, something about money? He knew humans valued it - though he wasn’t sure why - and both CyberLife and Jericho came up multiple times. Along with big words related to ‘rights’ and ‘e-th-i-c-s’. 

Connor set down the paper before turning to the sweater. Picking it up and turning the fabric in his hands, he wondered how it was worn. Seeing the long tubes of fabric, he assumed it was where his arms were supposed to go. So he slipped his arms in, pressing his nose into the material. It even smelled like Markus. The Mer flopped gracelessly onto the couch with his tail flicking happily over the side. 

Markus soon stepped out of his room and practically melted at the sight. Connor has managed to pull one of his sweaters over him. But he’d put it on backwards so the hood draped over his face. He stepped over carefully, blue blush spreading when Connor chirped and saw him, pulling down the hood from his face. 

“Hello Markus.” He said sheepishly.

He sat at the edge of his table and watched at the the Mer shifted to face him, still clinging to his sweater and he couldn’t help but muffle a soft ‘aww’. “There’s more of the house to see if you want. You can keep the sweater too.”

“Sw...swea-ter.” Connor pieced. “Swea-tee is now mine?”

Markus shrugged. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you!” He beamed. “And yes! Want to see more of Markus’ house!” 

The human smiled, hoisting up the Mer again into his arms. Connor watched as Markus took him downstairs to a doorway with glass panels, covered on the opposite side by a red curtain to prevent people from looking inside. He heard a soft click as a the door opened and they stepped through.

There was a flat screen TV on the wall with a small array of bean bags and chairs in the corner of the room, along with a row of cubbies labeled with three other names. Each filled with versions miscellaneous items. Hats, headbands, books, a pair of socks and a water bottle. Another corner had more art supplies stocked, 

At the center of the room was a pool tiled a navy blue while each of the three of the four walls of the room were decorated with murals of a coral reef. The wall directly in front of them was mainly blank, with sections of the wall decorated with different words and symbols. The floor around it was covered in stained towels and a ladder was propped up to the side.

Connor noticed that they didn’t look the same as Markus’ art style, each looked different. He pointed to that wall. “That… was - had more… more people help?” 

“Yea, it was. North, Josh and Si all got to draw something on this.” Markus said. He was impressed with Connor’s ever growing intelligence and ability to analyze. He watched how the Mer’s gaze shifted from the wall, to the paints and then back again. 

“You wanna paint something?”

Connor nodded slowly. “But… what to draw? D-do not know, what draw Markus?”

Markus set him down against the wall and sat in front of him. “Well, I can’t tell you. Painting is… “ he struggled to find a simple way to describe it “, it’s showing other people something… something only you can see. Your own special way of seeing one thing.”

“Oh.” Connor said quietly, taking another glance at the colours and shapes. 

A flurry of reds and oranges with graffiti-style writing, flowing blue and yellow spirals mincing ocean waves and straight lines in browns, greens and dark greys. Each spelling out a story, a person, one moment he’d see one thing, then he’d feel something else. Unconsciously, a hand tapped over his heart. 

Markus wished he could draw Connor’s face right now, he looked so distant, so thoughtful. Shoulders back, eyes slightly narrowed and his scales and tail catching the light. Like this, Markus could see how the myths of mermaids came to be. Beautiful and intelligent, with grace in a way nothing on land could replicate. 

When the Mer finally blinked, he saw Markus watching him and hid his face in his sweater again. Thankful it hid the bright blue blush running down his body. “S-so can… can I paint Markus? Please?”

“Yes, y-yes of course. Give me a minute.” He stood and went to gather the paints, the Mer watching his back all the while. Markus couldn't help but steal one quick glance at the sheepish Mer. To which he responded by flicking water at his face.

He just laughed. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Markus set the pre-poured paints on the floor along with the brushes and glass jar. “So, where do you want to start?”

Connor picked up a brush, turned it in his hands before pointing at the blue. “Can I… can I use - paint with blue first?”

“If you want that, then go ahead.” He urged. 

The Mer dipped the tip of the brush into his paint, held it up the blank wall, the paused. “I cannot think… cannot see what to paint. What to paint Markus? Cannot… do not know.”

The artist thought to himself, the snapped his fingers. He shifted behind Connor and after a silent question, set his hand on his arm. “Here, try this. Close your eyes, please?”

“Okay Markus.” He nodded, letting the world go dark. For a moment he was scared, scare of the dark and cold until he felt Markus’ warmth behind him. “Now what?”

“Try to imagine something that doesn’t exist. Or a strong feeling or memory, concentrate on how it makes you feel and let the brush do the rest.” 

It was the same advice Carl had given him when he just started to paint, he found it worked well with others too. So he guessed it would work for a Mer. He let go of Connor’s arm, but kept a hand on his stomach when he felt him shiver afterwards. Markus kept his eyes closed as well, wanting to keep the final product a surprise. 

Connor tried not to think to hard about everything, and focused on what Markus had said. His strongest emotions, his strongest memories. The first thing that came was cold, the same biting cold he always felt ever since he was born, the same cold like the days he spent in the CyberLife aquarium. Just the thought made him shake. 

But to chase away the cold was Markus, his first taste of warmth in a long time embodied in voice and personality. All kind words and soft edges. So kind, so strong. The bright greens and blues with the creamy browns of his skin. 

Neither knew how much time had passed, but when Connor opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. He softly chirped and tilted his head, then glanced over his shoulder to se Markus had let his head fall forward slightly. The Mer grinned cheekily. 

Bringing the brush up to Markus’ nose, he made a quick swipe down. Leaving a trail of blue and orange. The human wrinkled his nose slightly before blinking awake. Connor set the brush down and tried to hide it from view. 

“Wh-wha?” He said wearily. “Connor? You’re done?” 

“Yes, yes Connor is done with painting.” He nodded. Grinning. 

Markus looked in front of him, finally getting a good look at what the Mer had done. The main colours were blues and oranges, with hints of green and black. The dark blues and oranges mixed together in a somewhat blurry and muddied fashion, but it didn’t make what Markus saw any less clear. 

“I think it’s beautiful Connor.” He smiled, leaning in for a second. “May I?”

The Mer nodded before letting Markus kiss him again, but not before he tried to sneak in another streak of paint behind his head. Though this time, the artist felt it clear as day. Pulling back with an expression of mock confusion. 

“Connor, is there something you want to tell me?” He asked.

“No.” He shook his head. “Connor is okay.”

He leaned in, watching the others eyes. But it was only to distract the Mer from seeing his hand dip into the paint before he pressed it against Connor’s cheek, drawing a light chirp of surprise from him. To which he reposnded by shoving the other to the ground. 

“Markus why!” He cried out, followed by airy laughter as he attacked the other with his paintbrush. 

He tried - and failed - to keep the paint from his arms and clothes. “H-hey! Hey! You started it!” 

The artist grabbed for more paint and smeared it across Connor’s face and back, leaving trails of bright red, violets and yellows. The Mer managed to pin down one of his wrist and copying the human, pressed his hand into the paint and left blue webbed prints down his right arm. 

Both now had streaks of paint across their face, arms and clothes. Both of them were to happy to care. Connor smiled and let go of Markus’ wrist and nuzzled into his chest. He brough of one of his less stained hands and dragged slow circles in his hair how Connor liked it. 

“That was… was very good. Fun.” He said sleepily. “Thank you Markus.” 

“Heh, don’t mention it.” He sighed, letting his head fall against the towels. One of Connor’s hands went to his shoulder, while he saw one of his fingers dip into the paint. 

The Mer brough it to his cheek and began drawing a small yellow-orange circle with spokes. Markus just closed his eyes in content. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Satisfied with his work, he moved his hand back down and laced it with Markus. “Glad… glad too. Glad Markus is happy.”

Markus squeezed comfortingly, not caring for the paint that would inevitably dry on them. Connor listened to the steady beat of Markus heart as he was pulled to sleep. Both comforted by the fact that when they woke, they knew the other would be with them. 

**::::**

Legit I think I might’ve killed someone by fluff overdose with these. But do I feel bad? Nopes.


End file.
